


Havana

by Eleana_Lee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleana_Lee/pseuds/Eleana_Lee
Summary: Eren went to a bar because of a bet with Jean, and it really wasn't his fault that he thought the hot but vertically-challenged guy was underage.





	Havana

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: currently addicted to Havana. There’s a bar called Havana Beach around where I’m staying, and that’s part of where the inspiration comes from. This is my first time writing SnK fic.

 

Eren didn’t want to go to the bar; he really didn’t. He knew Armin would disapprove of him going to a bar instead of studying for his midterms (although he would help Eren study anyway because he was a good friend), and Mikasa would slit his throat if he ever got blind drunk or hooked up with a random stranger at a bar.

 

Still, his rivalry with Jean made him stupid, and he accepted the challenge to go to a bar and pick someone up. Jean had teased him about his non-existent love life, and during the heated argument they made a bet on who could get a hot stranger’s phone number first.

 

And that was how he ended up at a bar in the next town over on Friday night. He didn’t dare go to a local bar for fear he would come across any of his friends, because they might snitch him to Mikasa, and he might never see the light of day again (that was a bit of an exaggeration, but sometimes you could not tell with Mikasa).

 

He was sitting by himself at the bar, waiting for his drink while scouting the bar to see if there was anyone who caught his fancy. He noticed someone taking a seat a couple of chairs down from him, and frowned.

 

“Hey,” Eren said as he stood up and approached the stranger. “How did you get in here?”

 

The person looked up at him with disinterested eyes. “What do you want?”

 

“How did you even get in here?” Eren asked as he frowned deeper, grabbing the person’s wrist. “You shouldn’t be in here. Did you have a fake ID? That’s illegal, you know.”

 

Someone burst out laughing behind him just as he was punched in the gut by the stranger.

 

“This is why I told you to leave buying the drinks to us adults, Levi!” a bespectacled person walked up towards them, trying their best to wipe off the tears of mirth from their eyes. “Underage drinking is a crime, you know.”

 

“Shove off, shitty glasses,” Levi glared. “And you, shitty brat. Another comment from you and I’ll knock your teeth out.”

 

Another person joined them, this time tall, blonde, and gentlemanly. He walked over and helped Eren stand up straight even as he was still wheezing. The small man packed a punch.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked in worry. “Don’t go around commiting an actual crime, Levi.”

 

“Tch,” Levi grumbled.

 

“Sorry about him. My name’s Erwin, by the way,” the tall man introduced himself. “This here is Hanji, and that’s Levi. While he is vertically challenged, I can assure you that we are all of legal age.”

 

“Oh,” Eren said. “Uh, sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s a mistake everyone makes,” Hanji said as they waved their hand dismissively. “I think you’re actually the first to make that mistake while worrying that he might be doing something wrong.”

 

“I’m really sorry about that. Let me buy you a drink as an apology,” Eren offered.

 

“Hm, you’ve got moves, kid,” Hanji cackled.

 

“Well, I was worried he might be jailbait so I didn’t want to make a move, but—“

 

He got another punch in the gut for his trouble, but Levi pulled his arm and scrawled his number on Eren’s arm before leaving with Hanji and Erwin, and as soon as he finished wheezing, he was whooping in joy.


End file.
